theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Society of Darknesse
“Darkness is not a disease. We all have The Dark in us, but true Darknesse? True power can only be created when Dark is unlocked.” :Darknesse is not evil, :Darknesse is truth, :The truth that the Light tries to hide... :-Bobby R.W. Moon, Supreme Overlord of Darknesse :The darkness grows as all light dies, :We crave your hearts and your demise, : By my command, the Dark will rise! :-Slappy, Former Grand Lord of Darknesse :We will prevail in this new world, :We will save the damaged, :We will establish justice and peace, :We will restore our former glory. '' :''Rise all of us! Rise to the greatness! :-Albertus Sparkington, New Grand Lord of Darknesse :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Darkness shall free me. :-Arch-Duke of Darkness Hermit : Who are we? The Darknesse is the counterpart of The Light. Unlike The Light, We choose to empower ourselves, and not brainwash our followers. We believe in true peace of the whole world. The only way to achieve that peace is by Our rule. Join The Darknesse or perish in its wake! The Darkness was created many centuries ago, when the Tyranny of The Light ruled Earth. With only Light on Earth the people were always tired and could never rest. Until The Darknesse came to Earth, it invited people into it. Those people became the first Humani, a race of Super Natural beings with incredible power. The Humani and The Darknesse itself fought the light until it became balanced. Light and Darknesse together as one. However, The Light and The Darknesse always fought for control. The Light using its waves of worshippers, The Darknesse sent out members that used their powers granted by The Darknesse itself. At times of Summer The Light grows bright and The People grow weaker, but during Winter We become powerful and Humanai have access to extreme powers that they use to defend and protect Others as they rest. The Host During The War when Darknesse came to Earth it took the form of a asteroid. Upon balancing, Darknesse decided that it was time to find a Host. It picked its most loyal and powerful Humani, Edgar Wildrat. A New Host After a long absence as the Daknesse declined and began to fall, the Darknesse came out of it's old former host and looked for new one. The Spirit found it's way into Bobby R.W. Moon, making her the new leader of Darkness. Afterward It returned to the Dark Dimension Powers of the Humanai The Humanai are the Masters of Dark Energy. Unlike Light Energy which cannot be harnessed, Dark Energy gives many powers to its People. Once joining The Darknesse, you are a part of The Dark Order, and It is a part of you. Depending on your loyalty and rank, a Humanai can have a large array of powers. Some of the first Abilities you may learn are: Energy Manipulation - The power to control pure energy and use it to burn others alive. Or, create a shield to block blows from a opponent. Mind Control - Take over another being as long as you remain near them. This includes reading minds and wiping memories. Syte -The ability to read ones mind, see the future, see the past and in some instances control the past. Dark Beam -Summon and fire a powerful ray of Darknesse, capable of destroying whole islands. Apparation -The power to disappear and appear again on the other side of the world in a matter of seconds. Night Vision -The ability to see in the Dark. Shadow Tranformation -The ability to turn yourself into a shadow. Darkning (It's like lightning, but for the Darknesse xD) -The ability to shoot darkning from your fingertips. Humanai/Members *Chris Hermit Swordbones - New Supreme Overlord of Darkness (Basically the most evil damn being in the universe) :*The Cheesemonger - The Holy Ruler of all Dairy and Cheese :*Bobby R.W. Moon ~ Former Supreme Overlord of Darkness UNKNOWN :*Edgar Wildrat ~ The Former Pawn of Darkness EXILED :*Jack Pistol - UNKNOWN :*Albert Spark ~ Prievous Grand Lord of Darkness DECEASED :*Jeremiah Garland ~ Lord of Darkness DECEASED :*Sotmr Shadowdong ~ Messenger of the Darkness EATEN BY MOTHMAN :*Jim Logan - Target Pratice of Darkness IMPRISONED IN ARKHAM'S BEIBER ROOM :*Annytin ~ Assassin of Darkness :* :* Allies :*The Assassins :*The Coven of the Lunar Raven (destroyed) Past Missions :*Take Over Jolly Roger and imprint a new host mind - Completed :*Use of Dark Beam to destroy Major islands - Completed :*Create a island of death (Ravens Cove) - Completed :*Stop The Light - FAILED Ancient Pledge of Darknesse :*The Ancient Pledge of Darknesse was given to the society by its founder, who is simply known as Astucio. The pledge must be recited and signed by each new member of the society before he/she can start their Darknesse training. If the member at any time violates the Ancient Pledge, they unleash the Wrath of Darknesse upon themselves. I, , swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ~Signature Speech by Supreme Overlord Moon It amazes me how many people make assumptions about us and what we do. Do not make such rash judgements when you truly know nothing about us or what we stand for. You appear to be fooled by the propaganda and lies spread by the Light. We are not the evil that we are portrayed to be. We are simply different, and people fear that which they can not understand. Believe me when I say that we are more than we appear. I suggest that you form your own opinions and cease your allowance of letting others make them for you. Long live the Society of Darknesse! Thank you. BOOOORING!!!!!! Speech from the Grand Lord of the Dark Society In this time of conflict, we have lost a great friend and but will continue to prevail in this great world and furthermore succed. I, Albertus Sparkington, take the title of Grand Lord of Darkness. We shall come back in this great time of need and destroy any damage done to our world and universe. We will restore our former glory. We will restore our power. We will restore peace to this universe. And we will establish this in our way and ours only. The efficient way of what we are! Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Groups